


Like a God

by Accidental_Genius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hints of Tony/Loki - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Genius/pseuds/Accidental_Genius
Summary: When Loki kisses Tony there is no love.





	Like a God

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote this afternoon. If there are any errors feel free to comment and I'll fix them :)

Tony was bewitched by the body moving seductively towards him on the balcony.

"My my Stark, aren't I lucky to find you all by yourself?" The trickster smirked as he circled the engineer, fingers lightly trailing over Stark as he passed.

"W-what are you going here Loki?" Stupid question, Loki wasn't going to give an honest answer. In fact, he didn't say anything at all, just game Tony a pointed look, eyes full of mystery and so many other things. Tony was swept away in some lust filled haze, in awe of the ethereal way Loki moved. He seemed to glide across the floor rather than walk.

Tony's not sure how, but Loki was suddenly standing in front of him, a hand delicately cupping the engineer's face. Loki chuckled as he saw the way Tony was staring at him, he almost looked drugged. Not that Loki really minded, if Stark was going to be complacent it made things even easier.

Stark was looking at Loki as though he were a god, and the trickster couldn't get enough of it. What a shame Stark was so temporary though, everything was temporary.

When Loki kissed Tony there was no love, there was only the poison coating the silvertongue's mouth being transferred onto the mortal. There was only the look of horror as Tony was finally jerked out of his dreamlike state, hands shakily going up to his mouth, eyes wide with a fear he couldn't hide.

"What a shame indeed, you always were an interesting one Stark."


End file.
